


Trip To Home

by YoItsCc



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bad Person Tony Stark, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Flash Thompson, Hurt Peter Parker, Overused Cliche, Past Parent- Child Relationships, Steve Rodgers Isn't Old, The ending physically hurt to write, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark isn't dead, Violence Towards Minors, dead flash thompson, this starts normal but just spirals down, tw for gore and unhealthy parent- child relationships, yea...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoItsCc/pseuds/YoItsCc
Summary: When Peter Parker's field trip to Stark Tower goes wrong, how will Tony and the other Avengers react?...And how will Flash make it out alive?
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 35
Kudos: 165





	1. School Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Mild tw for violence, but it's nothing too bad.

"-Lass! Class! Pay attention! Parker, wake up! This is no time for napping!" Peter suddenly awoke from his light sleep by his fuming teachers booming voice. He snapped his head up, and internally cringed when his least favorite teachers piercing brown eyes stared at his. 

"Thank you for finally joining us, Peter. See me after class." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and amusement. A few rows behind him, Peter could hear Flash Thompson and his cronies sniggering. They both knew Mrs. Green always had it in for him, because, it seemed, he knew more about Biochemistry than the teacher did. Her signature smirk across her face, the cruel teacher turned her attention back to the now silent class. 

"As you know, Juniors have always been granted a special field trip. And this year, it is very special indeed. Tony stark has personally invited us for a detailed tour of the Avengers tower!" The normally mean teacher had an almost childlike expression on her face; the whole class knew she was basically crushing on the whole avengers team like a 14 year old. 

Peter dropped his head into his hands and sighed. _'Really Tony? A field trip to my own house? Come on."_ The teen thought bitterly, knowing Tony and the other Avengers would love to mess with him the entire time he toured his own home.

"Please have a parent or guardian sign these slips by Friday. Class dismissed." The teacher passed out a white sheet of paper to all the students while they left the classroom. However, when Peter tried to quickly exit the class and avoid the teachers harsh glare, she grasped his shoulder with her long, piercing nails. He winced as she dug her purple painted claws into his arm, and she said,

"Not so fast, Parker." 

Peter backed away from the stream of exiting students, until his last peers had left. His best friend, Ned, and girlfriend Mj cast him pitying looks. Mj mouthed to him _'Sorry dude',_ and she and Ned backed away from the class, narrowly avoiding Flash. Before the bully could cast him any harsh stares or send him rude gestures, the teacher slammed the door, leaving him and the rude lady alone in the chilly classroom.

"Now, Peter. I can't have you falling asleep in my classroom, you know that. A weeks detention should serve you right for not paying attention."

She smiled, ever so slightly, and Peter was a hair away from punching her into next week. However, Peter knew he couldn't argue himself out of this, so he simply put his eyes to his shoes, and nodded, keeping his composure despite the anger rising within him. He knew it technically was his fault, but you don't exactly get an even sleep schedule when you're swinging around with the Avengers.

When he left the class, Ned and Mj were nervously waiting along the wall outside the classroom door. 

"What happened? Did she suspend you? is she gonna make you clean the locker rooms?" Ned asked, half joking. Everyone knew the gym locker rooms hand't seen a bar of soap in years. 

"Nope, just detention." Peter replied, with a bitter tone. Both Ned and Mj breathed out a sigh of relief.

"God, I really thought she was gonna kill you. Did you see the way she stared at you? It was like you murdered someone." Mj said, in a vaguely sarcastic manner.

"Mrs. Green wouldn't," A venomous voice behind the trio rose. "But maybe I will. How are you looking forward to your little internship lie to fall apart, _Peter_?" 

Peter groaned aloud as he heard his bullies' footsteps approach them. As Peter turned to face Flash, he was suddenly being pinned to the wall by his neck.

"Peter!" Mj and Ned cried, but they were being held back by two of Flash's followers. Mindless students who either adored or feared Flash.

"

You'll pay for your lies, _Parker_." Flash whispered in Peter's ear. He socked Peter in the stomach, causing the struggling teen to cry out from the unexpected harm, and he dropped to the ground as Flash released Parkers' neck.

Flash then kicked to Peters' exposed chest and face, as if he were punting his head like a soccer ball.

Peter screamed again, and even though there were other students, janitors and even teachers in the area, no one rushed in to help the pained boy. They were either staring at the scene unraveling before them, or they were shielding their eyes, not wanting to see what happened next.

Flash was ruthless, hitting the teen square in the nose, snapping it and causing blood to spurt out, drenching the tile floor. 

Ned and Mj were still being held, now two of them were grabbing Ned, who was yelling Peters name, and four of them had trapped Mj on the floor, who was flailing desperately, trying to break free. They both had tears in their eyes, and they watched in horror as one of Flashes' burliest goons roughly grabbed Peter, and stood him back up for Flash to use as a human punching bag. 

Flash topped off his 'Session' by pulling Peters' drooping head up by his curly brown hair, and putting two well placed punches over his left eye. Both boys felt a quiet ' _crack_ _',_ and Flash motioned for the muscular teen to drop him. Peter fell to his knees with a grunt, and Ned and Mj were released as Flash walked away, and the cruel students were giving and receiving high fives and fist bumps.

Flash turned around, and snarkily spoke to the bleeding teen, "Hope you learned your lesson. Until next time, Parker" and walked away with his goons as the bell rang.

Peter shakily stood, with the help of his best friends. He wordlessly took his bag, which was tossed aside. Peter gingerly touched this bleeding nose, and winced. It was most likely broken. 

"Peter, don't be stupid, you gotta tell someone! I'm sure Tony would _love_ to beat Flash's ass." Mj cried when he tried to wipe the blood off his face. He shook his head, and tried to walk off, but was stopped by Neds' hand on his shoulder. 

"Mjs' right. Are you gonna tell Mr. Stark? " He said quietly, making sure no one heard. "And your nose looks broken. This has gotta stop sooner or later."

"No, Ned. It'll heal in a few hours. He doesn't need to know." Peter responded, attempting to walk out of the building again, but was stopped again, this time by both of his friends. 

"Then at least hit him back! You've gotta defend yourself!" Mj spoke, her tone broke Peters heart. He had never heard her this desperate before. 

"And risk my identity? Risk hurting you guys? No thanks. I can take a couple hits." and with that, Peter broke free of their grasps and speedwalked out of the school, leaving his friends behind. He walked a few blocks with his head down.

He ducked into the nearest ally, took out his phone, and put the camera towards himself. He humorlessly chuckled when he saw the bloodied, broken mess his face was.

His hair was soaked in blood from his nose, which was sill bleeding, and was turning purple. Blood was dribbling down his lips and chin, dripping down on his now red shirt. Under his shirt, his sternum was aching, and he suspected severe bruising.

His eye was starting to puff up, and was turning beet red. He really did look like a mess. He started to cry, tears were suddenly streaking down his broken face. He crouched down, not knowing what to do.

He pressed his contacts on his phone, hitting the green phone icon after a few attempts with his shaking hands. He looked over his few contacts, and contemplated on calling someone. He would've immediately called Aunt May, as she (along with Mj and Ned) was the only person who knew about Flashes' relentless attacks.

But Aunt May was gone. She had been for 3 months now, after she lost a fierce battle with cancer.

He looked over his contacts once again. He decided, and went to the 'T' section of the contacts. He selected Tony Starks' name, and his name flashed up on the phone. It rang, and within 10 seconds, the warm, familiar voice answered the call. 

"Peter? Why're you calling me now? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Stark spoke, sounding slightly preoccupied. Peter could hear loud voices in the background. Peter sniffled, then asked, "Uh, hi Mr. Stark. Um, *sniff* You're n-not busy or anything right?" Peter asked, trying desperately not to let his cries carry over to Tony.

"I'm a little busy, bud. Whats on your mind?"

"Uh, *sniff* d-do you think you could pick me up?"

"Pete? Peter are you crying? Are you okay?"

"I- Uh, yea. But can you maybe s-send Happy over? If your not busy, o-or anything." Peter hiccuped.

"Peter? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"N-no! You know what, I'm fine. I d-don't want to, *sniff* Uh, I don't want t-to disturb y-you." Peter was now nearly sobbing. He Ignored Tonys' protests, and hung up the phone on him. He pressed his back against the cold, brick building he was hiding next to. He put his beat up head into his knees', and started to sob.

* * *

At Stark tower, Tony Stark was left bewildered by the words Peter had spoke. He turned away from the board meeting he was attending, despite their objections, and called out to FRIDAY.

"FRIDAY, where the hell is Peter?"

* * *

Peter was still crying 10 minutes later, in the same, fetal position he fell into before. He heard a car screetch bright by his left ear, and he turned his head up. There, in the entrance of the ally, he saw the Familiar silver car, then the more familiar, and uncharacteristically scared Happy Hogan.

"Peter? Peter, what the hell happened to you?!" Happy rushed over to the boy, and held out his hand. Peter looked at the man, surprised. He then took his hand, and came crashing into Happy's arms, and Happy pulled him close and gently patted him on the head.

The beaten up teen sobbed in the very confused mans' arms. After a minute like this, Happy pulled Peter away from him, and looked over the teens' face with concern. 

"

Peter, what happened? Was it Spider-Man stuff?"

Peter shook his head no, "It was... someone else. I'm really sorry for bothering you, I'll be fine in a few hours." Peter said after he stopped crying.

"Peter, you don't bother us. Come on, lets get in the car, and get you cleaned up." Happy offered.

Peter agreed, picking up his backpack, and he walked over to the silver-gray car. He opened the door, and almost hopped in, when he remembered something.

"Oh, Happy?"

"Yea?"

"Don't... Please don't tell Tony."

Happy looked over the boy, thinking. 

"Alright." He agreed, "But if something like this happens again, you tell me, or Tony right away, ok?"

"Ok." Peter agreed. He sat down inside the self-driving vehicle, and the two of them drove off to the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter!
> 
> Tell me what you think?


	2. Make Him Pay

Peter wasn't looking forward to today. It had been a week since Flash's last 'lesson' for Peter, and he wasn't looking forward to the certain mockery Flash was going to make of him.

Flash had been bulling Peter, ever since he 'got into Starks program'. Everyone knew Flash was dying for a chance to get noticed by one of his heroes, and Flash was fuming when he heard Peter had gotten in.

Before, Flash had been a minor nuisance, the worst he would do is constantly call Peter 'Penis Parker'. But ever since Flash got turned down, he got physical. His father, a rich and mysterious man, made sure his son could do whatever he wanted to Peter and his friends.

Peters' wounds, had heal in record time, before dinner in the tower was ready, he looked good as new. Peter sat, and ate Italian food, (Tonys' favorite,) and smiled as though nothing happened.

But now, he was on a bus, to blunder around his own home for the whole day, with his worst classmates. Peter could feel the angry stares down his back, blocked only by Mj and Ned. They were the only ones in the whole grade who weren't afraid to stand up to Flash and his gang of students. As he saw the familiar tower, he loathed Tony, and the rest of the Avengers more than he thought ever possible.

Peter knew it was Tonys' idea to send him here, an idea of a practical joke (and payback for an arsenal of glitter bombs in his bedroom).

Ever since May died, Tony and the rest of the crew were unofficial family. Tony had gotten legal documents, and Tony and Pepper _were_ _technically_ Peters' parents, (or legal guardians, at least) however, Peter called everyone by their first names at the tower, or by their 'gifted' nicknames, which were basically everyones' first 3 letters of their names. 

As the class quickly sped down the bus stairs, Peter groaned. He was doing to have _the most embarrassing_ _day of his life._ His family would make sure of that. 

When the Juniors stepped inside the sleek building, there were many gasps of pleasant surprise. The sharp architecture complemented the many suspended pieces of machinery.

There were whole, failed projects on the roof, along with heaps of mangled metal. the twisted experiments were hung up in a way, so that when looked at from the entryway, they formed a large, silhouetted picture of the core six, along with smaller versions of Peter, Scott, Vision, Rhodey, Bucky, Sam and Wanda along the sides.

The students eyes lingered over the art, but Peter didn't even glance at it. He was feeling particularly pouty, seeing as his long awaited trip turned out to be a cruel joke.

One of the actual interns ushered the group of students over to the security checkpoint. This intern, in particular, was very kind. Her name was Cecilia, and she was one of the youngest scientists there. She and Peter got along fairly well. She smiled at Peter, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Peter? Are you here with Midtown high?" She asked.

"Hey Cece. Uh, yea, I'm on a school trip." 

The intern giggled, and called over the other interns.

"Hey guys, over here! Peter's here!" she called over a bundle of tired looking interns. However, when the exausted 20 year olds walked over to the High Schoolers, their faces lit up in excitement.

"Peter, what are you doing here?"

"Pete! Whats up?"

"Nice to see you again P!"

Peter tried to greet the group of interns while also avoiding the entire classes stares. Finally, after Cecilia shooed them away, she showed the class how the Stark Security worked. 

"Here, everyone take one visitor badge. They will be good for 24 hours here in Stark tower."

She handed the High Schoolers each a white badge, each with the word **'VISITOR'** stamped on in bold letters. 

"Now, if you will, please send any purses or bags onto the x-ray machine, and walk through the scanner. Its like airplane security, really."

Each student dropped their bags, if they had one, onto the x-ray belt, and walked through the rectangular scanner.

The only thing left in the lobby was an array of silver elevators. The strange part was, is that they didn't have any buttons, only what looked like a credit card scanner.

"Now, the first five levels are open to everyone, as those are where the exhibits are located, and where speeches are delivered. The floors above that, are for higher leveled people, like the scientists, and the Avengers! You may pick an elevator, and select a floor. to select a floor, say 'FRIDAY, level please.'Oh, and to enter the elevators, just swipe your card into that little slot, right there." Cecilia vaguely gestured to the card readers where the elevator buttons should be.

"Please, don't touch any of the exhibits, and have a pleasant day!" Cece called, turning on her heel back to the entrance was.

The Juniors piled into the shiny elevators after having swiped their badges. Flash joined the one in which Peter, Ned and Mj were standing, along with some other classmates.

"FRIDAY, level one please."

"Of course, GlitterBombPalooza." a robotic voice answered. Peter grumbled as the students laughed. Peter could've sworn Mj had a smile on her face, but it quickly disappeared.

_'Tony..'_ Peter thought, _'I_ _m gonna get you back so bad, I swear!'_

"Hey penis," a voice next to him whispered, causing Peter to internally sigh, "How much did you pay that chick to pretend she knew you?" Flash was barely talking, so Ned and Mj couldn't hear the bully.

"I told you. I work here."

"You _liar._ Stark doesn't hire high schoolers. I looked it up. And even if he did, no one in their right mind would chose _you_." He sneered.

Flash had an evil grin upon his face. It took all of Peters' willpower not to knock him out cold, and he almost did, but was saved by the *ding!* of an elevator door.

They stepped out, and Peter lazily glanced around at the old armor on display. He did, however, saunter over to where his old webshooters and suit were encased in a glass box.

He read over the small, descriptory label, but did a double take when he say what was written:

5 facts about ~~Spiderman:~~ **Webhead:**

1: Webhead is deathly afraid of spiders. So much so, he faints' when he sees' one

2: Webhead likes to play jokes on the rest of the innocent Avengers

3: Webhead once played a prank on Steve Rodgers (see: Captain America) that involved Webhead tricking him into thinking his shield had turned to cardboard overnight

4: Tony Stark does not like it when he walks into the kitchen seeing a passed out Webhead, covered in tiny spiders, with Steve giggling in the corner

5: Spiders are not allowed near Steve Rodgers or Webhead anymore

Peter groaned for what seemed like the millionth time. Of course he hated spiders! He got bitten by one, then was given superpowers a week later!

Peter quickly stood in front of the altered sign when he hears approaching footsteps. He rolls his eyes in defeat when he sees whose coming his way.

Flash shoved Peter out of the way of the webshooters case, while snapping hundreds of pictures of it (presumably for his blog).

"Why do you like Spider-Man so much, Flash? He could just be a moron who got powers by chance." Peter asked the Teen, who was still marveling over the Homemade artifacts.

"Spider-Man is more man than you'll ever been, Parker. He's a hero, and he saved my life. You're just a liar with a grudge."

Peter snortes at the irony of his response, and retorted, "Oh, I'm the one with the grudge?"

Flash yells, hands close to Peters neck, "You take that back _penis_." He sneered.

Peter laughed humorlessly, this time, and replied simply, "No."

Flashs' face is contorted with rage. He looks as though he is going to snap Peters' neck, but the teen glances around. Too many unfamiliar faces. They both realized. Flash asserted dominance over Midtown high slowly, but here, he could get in real trouble, even with his mysterious father by his side. Flashs' angry expression remains, but he drops his hands, and steps closer to Parker. 

" _T_ _his isn't over. You will pay for your lies, and for this."_ Flash hissed in Peters' ear.

Peter scoffed as Flash quickly rejoined his follower group,and was talking to all of them in a lowered voice. Peter was really getting nervous now, as they had all but smirks on their faces, listening to whatever horrible plan Flash was whispering to them.

Peter almost jumped up in fright when Mj and Ned approached them from behind.

"You know what Parker," Mj said, "You're right. This place is boring. Wanna go to the fifth floor's cafe?"

Peter and Ned both nodded, and followed Mj to the elevators.

As the trio hopped inside, Flash made one more dark comment towards the curly haired boy.

* * *

"Peter Parker. We will made you _pay_." His glares went unnoticed by the boy, and as the elevator doors closed, this time he spoke to his small group: "We will make the liar pay!"

The nods made the bully grow more heartless by the second. 


	3. Payment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a tw for violence.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!

After giving the command, Peter, Mj and Ned arrived on the 5th floor, where the trio is met by a bustling cafeteria, filled with museum goers and Stark staff. Because of their guest passes, they weren't supposed go any higher, even though they could. Ned and Mj had gotten Intern Level clearance, but could go anywhere in the building with Peter. Peter, being Tonys' son, got full access to the tower, second only to Stark and Pepper.

"Well, at least the view's ok." Mj commented, with a huff sound at the end. She and Ned were looking as bored as Peter, having already gone to every floor in the whole tower at least 3 times before. 

Suddenly, a loud announcement came over the buildings' loudspeakers:

"Can Peter Parker please stand in front of the third elevator? Again, can Peter Parker stand in front of the third elevator? Thank you."

Peter looked at his friends, confused, but they shared the same puzzled expression as he did. He slowly walked over to the silver elevator with a shiny, bold **'3'** over the top. He slowly inched closer and closer to the metal doors, until he was about 8 inches away from them.

Then, the elevator doors swung open, to reveal, _a clown._ Not a scary one from the horror movies, but a real, circus clown. Behind him, there was a red headed woman who carried a cake, with the words _**Happy Birthday Peter**_ written on it in bright, blue and red frosting. He instantly recognised the woman holding the confection as Nat, who was 'Disguised' by wearing an electric blue button up, and bold red jeans, as opposed to her usual all black attire.

"Happy Birthday Peter!" They shouted, Nat placing down the cake on a nearly table, to hold hands with the clown and dance in a circle, chanting " _Birthday! Birthday!"_

Peters' face turned bright red. _Well,_ He thought, _At least today can't get any worse.._

Out of the corner, Peter saw Mj slowly take out her phone, and snap a couple pictures that she would probably use to blackmail Peter with later. He frowned, and turned his head down, avoiding the giggling faces of everyone in the cafeteria. 

Over the loudspeakers again, he heard a very familiar voice rig out across the floor. 

"Today is a very special day! Happy birthday Peter! I-" It sounded like Tony was going to continue, but instead he broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter. He could hear other voices in the background too, most likely the rest of the Avengers watching this scene play out over the many hidden security camera scattered through the building.

Now, Nat and the clown had started their own, 3 way square dance, dragging poor Peter right into the middle of it. Peter tried to exit the embarrassing circle, but the brightly dressed pair pulled him right back in.

Peter gave up, and let them continue to ruin Peters' already bad day. After 5 minutes of this torture, Nat and the clown bid their farewells to Peter, and announced, "Everyone, wish Peter a big happy birthday!" as they stepped back into the 3rd elevator.

Peter hung his head, and shuffled to where his friends were sitting at a table. They both had huge, stupid grins on their faces and Peter glared at them.

"Aww, Petey, why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" Mj said in a mocking baby voice. Peter knew she was kidding, his birthday had been 2 month ago, but he was still burning red. 

"We have so many great blackmail photos now!" Ned said, who Peter saw promptly take out his camera right after Mj did.

They both laughed, and soon Peter joined in, after realizing they could help him plan his prank revenge on the team. Then, as they were all still laughing, Peters white visitor badge was snatched out of his back pocket. He saw one of Flashs' friends run with the badge visible in his hand, and he ran through the door labeled 'Employees Only'.

_Nevermind,_ Peter thought bitterly, as his eyes narrowed, annoyed, _This day can definitely get worse._

Peter rose from his seat, with Mj and Ned quickly following suit. 

"No, guys. I got this. I'll be right back." Peter said, rolling his eyes, and jogging off to where the thief was hiding. Ned and Mj gave each other nervous glances and Peter stormed off, but they slowly sat down, hoping Peter wouldn't get hurt in this interaction.

Peter hesitated as he reached the employees' door, but promptly bust it open, to reveal a seemingly empty, and very dark room. Peter tried to look around, but the only light source came from the door, which, to Peters surprise, snapped shut, and he heard it being bolted closed.

The lights clicked on, and the bewildered Peter saw with horror, that Flash Thompson, along with a sizable chunk of his class, standing in the middle of the now bright room, holding the badge between two fingers.

"Peter Parker. I wanted to ask you, how much money did it cost for you to have everyone in this building pretend they knew you? To pretend you work here?"

"None. I'm not lying, Flash, just let it go. And give me back my badge, please." Peter said in an exasperated voice.

Flash looked angry for a moment, but then he grabbed the card with 2 hands, and snapped it cleanly in half.

"Now, Parker, I thought after all the lessons I gave you on lying, you would've finally learned something. Of course, I shouldn't have expected much more from you. You like to let everyone else do the dirty work, while you take all the credit, don't you?"

Peter looked down at his shoelaces, and Flash continued,

"See Peter, you know I'm right. So now, I'm going to make sure you will never forget your place again." Flash snarled. He made an odd hand gesture, and suddenly, Peter was being pinned down on the floor, on his back, with his hands and legs being held down by two of his classmates.

"Peter, now, if you don't struggle, this will hurt less." Flashs' horrid smile gleamed over a terrified Peter. His Spider-Strength was failing him, and he was squirming unsuccessfully to break free from the position he was in, without giving himself away.

Flash moved closer, and Peter realized there would be no escape from whatever 'lesson' Flash wanted to teach him. Peter went limp, and braced himself for the first blow.

* * *

The Avengers were up in the shared living room, still laughing from the major embarrassment they had caused Peter.

"Lets be honest," Said Pepper Potts, who was removing the last of the stuffy clown costume, "He will forget all about this in a month. About the time I stopped finding glitter in my hair." Pepper sat down on the nearest char, and inspected a chunk of her own hair.

"I did feel _kind of_ bad changing the words on the webshooter description," said Steve Rodgers, who was seated next to Tony on the couch closet to their living room Tv, "But not bad enough to not do it. I'll change it back soon. Probably."

"But I think it was the birthday thing that really got him," Said Natasha Romanoff, who had changed back to her usual dark colored clothing, "Did you see his face? It was _so_ red! And all his friends were there, with their cameras out! I really hope he forgives me though." Peter was like a little brother to Natasha, despite their significant age gap.

The group laughed again, as they had been for the past 20 minutes, recounting their teasing of Peter. Their laughter had quickly died down though, when FRIDAY spoke:

"Sir, I think there is some camera footage you might want to see." The computer said in her remarkably human voice. 

"Go ahead, FRIDAY, put it up on the Tv." Tony was still smiling, until they Television lighted up, and the whole group was shocked by what was being shown. Peter was in a room, being held down by two other boys, and was being kicked, again and again, by some boy, who was _smiling_ and _laughing,_ while hitting the youngest Avenger.

"Peter..?" Pepper said, standing up, with tears in her eyes.

Her adopted son was clearly unconscious, but that didn't stop the boy from hitting their precious Peter. They saw the cruel boy motion over to the rest of the teens who all hesitantly stepped over to the limp boy, and they started lightly kicking him, while glancing nervously at the original boy.

The two who had been holding him down, though, had let go, flipped him over, and started enthusiastically beating the boy's chest.

The earths mightiest heroes were frozen in shock, with Nat, Tony and Pepper having their fiercest expressions on.

"FRIDAY," Tony said after a moment frozen in shock, with a wavering voice "Where the _fuck_ is my kid?"

"Peter Parker is located on the 5th floor, in the Employees Only room. He is accompanied by Eugene Thompson, Joshua Davis, Nathaniel Mizell-Share and 7 others."

He looked at the Avengers in the living room, (Captain America, Black Widow, War Machine, and one very angry Pepper Potts) and nodded. They understood, and gave a simultaneously nod back. Steve grabbed his shield, which was lying in the corner, Tony and Rhodey but on their suits in a flash, and Natasha grabbed her electric batons, which had also been tossed aside. Pepper grabbed 3 Stark phones, and was texting multiple people. They each grabbed their own elevator, and Tony spoke,

"Friday, take us to floor five." Tony said in an uncharacteristically cold tone. "Lets just hope murder isn't _too_ illegal." Tony murmured when the elevator doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes.... Rip Peter!
> 
> ): ):


	4. Don't Hurt The Spider-Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um...
> 
> Please ignore the fact that this chapter came out 2 months after the 3rd, I'm sorry.  
> I kinda fell out of the fandom, but I forced myself to write this one.
> 
> Tw for peter getting his ass kicked

Peter awoke on the ground, hair matted with blood, and pain radiating from every bone in his body. He was lying on a cold, wet floor, in a dark room, alone. His head was spinning, and he could feel thick blood running down his face and chest. 

"What.. Where am I-" Peter started, only to be interrupted by the _'bang!'_ of metal. He slowly turned his head, and in the dark, he could see the dark shape of a door, with a large dent in the center. 

Another bang, and this time, the door fell off its hinges, and Peter could see a blurry figure, dressed in metallic red and gold armor. Behind the armored man, two more people stepped into the dark room.

"Pete..?" The red and gold man asked hesitantly, the three of them stepping closer to the injured teen.

"Misser.. Sark?" Peter tried to speak, but his tongue seemed to be getting in the way of this mouth. The whole room was turning now, and Peter was getting sleepy from the apparent blood loss.

"Oh my god, Peter!" One of the people behind Tony spoke, and the three of them ran up to Peter, turning of the light and lifting is head off the ground.

"Haha, heyy Nat." Peter giggled, continuing to slur his words as he felt more and more lightheaded.

"Peter its gonna be okay. Can you hear us?" The third person spoke- It was Clint, Peter recognised.

"My Паук младенца, who did this to you?" The redhead asked, her voice sounding farther and farther away. Peter could see the silhouettes of more people crowding in through the door, but things were getting darker and darker, and Peter blacked out again.

* * *

Flash Thompson hated Peter Parker.

Well, honestly, it was really, really hard to hate anything about him. He seemed perfect.

And that was what Flash despised.

From the very start, Flash was always being compared to his classmates by his parents.

_'_ _A ninety-seven? You stupid boy, Peter would've never gotten a test score as disgraceful as this!'_

_'_ _You're a_ _reserve_ _on the Decathlon team? I heard Peter was picked first for it! I raised you to be better than this, young man!'_

_'Really? Instead of focusing on schoolwork, you went and made a blog? How did I raise such an utter failure of a child? Parker would have been smarter than that!'_

These remarks from is father were almost always finished with Flash's body covered in painful bruises.

Usually, he was banned from the kitchen, his only meal for days being school lunches. Sometimes, his arms and torso were used as cigar extinguishers, and on rare occasions, he was beaten so thoroughly, he would have to stay home from school for days, his very being in utter agony.

Even though Peters parents were dead, Flash knew he had a perfect life.

His friends were genuine, his teachers adored him instead of fearing him and his Father, and he had a Stark internship. The one thing Flash had always wanted.

A Stark internship, Flash thought, would be his one way ticket to his fathers approval, and affection.

But his chances were now slipping between his bony fingertips.

Why, might you ask? Flash was relatively smart, determined, he was good at computer science, and even better at hacking. He had sent in 3 application forms, all with positive results (The only reason they claimed he wouldn't get a job was because of his age.)

Well, to most, being snatched from his seat and pinned up to the wall, by his neck, by _the_ _Tony Stark_ would be considered a rejection.

Stark, dressed in full Iron Man gear, (minus the helmet), was wearing the scariest face he ever thought possible on a human.

Flash started making strange, strangled sounds, with his arms clawing at the hand wrapped around his throat.

"What. the. Hell. Did you do. To Peter." He asked after a moment of staring at Flash with pure hatred in his eyes.

"W- _guh_ \- what are y-you talking about?" Flash said, struggling to speak as a red robotic hand started to crush his windpipe.

"Oh, I think you _know_ what I'm talking about _, Thompson._ "

_'_ _Dads gonna kill me..'_ Flash thought, the lack of oxygen starting to cloud his thoughts.

Just as Peter had done, with voices screaming in every direction, Flash slowly faded away into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was SUCH a sort chapter, but please tell me your thoughts in the comments!  
> Thank you!


	5. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... uh
> 
> Hope this was the chapter you were looking for!
> 
> Tw for death

Peter was at the service.

Flash Thompsons' service.

Here he was, standing with Mj and Ned, to grieve their lifelong bully.

The rain fell on Flashs' freshly dug grave, soaking the loose soil with drops of water from the sky.

Peter's mind seemed to be stuck on loop, remembering every horrible detail of that afternoon.

He remembered walking out of the dark room he had been knocked out in, blood still running down his neck and broken body, Clint and Natasha trailing behind him.

He left the room just in time to see Tony crush Flashs' windpipe.

Peter swore to never forget that moment, when he saw a life being ended by his father.

A life that had been similar to his own.

Peter swore never to speak to, see or think of Tony again.

Tony isn't worth that.

Not anymore.

* * *

Tony refused to talk to anyone, not even Pepper, or Rhodey.

Not since he killed that kid.

Tony didn't mean to.

He knew for a fact Flash admired him, looking up to the great, unbreakable hero.

He wasn't a hero anymore.

Somewhere, deep down, he knew it wasn't all his fault.

The mix of the video footage, a the sight of his mangled son, and his newest suit shorting out were all factors to that kids death.

But all Tony could think of was how the life left Flashs' terrified eyes.

How the teen thrashed, and screamed, and _begged_ Tony to let go.

He killed a kid.

Now, as Tony lay in his prison bed, tears rolling down his cheeks, he wished it had been him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear god im tired
> 
> This was probably really confusing 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Sorry if this looks like a twelve year olds writing :/ )


End file.
